An Interesting Summer
by Lee Kyung Suh
Summary: It's the summer and Hermione is getting very bored. She decides to go visit Harry and Ron. Turns out that in the end, the summer wasn't so bad. ON HAITUS!
1. A Familiar Face

**A/N: **This is a take off from the **movie** Harry Potter GoF. So don't get confused. These are much easier for me because I've seen the movies and I don't really read the books, so yea! Sorry if the words aren't perfectly correct, it's just that my sister took the DVD and I can't find anyplace where it shows the last scene. If you do, please give me a link and then I'll probably do some work to it. Have fun reading.

'_Promise you'll right, both of you.' Hermione said._

'_I won't' said Ron._

'_Harry will, won't you Harry?' Hermione said looking towards Harry._

'_Yea. Every week.' He said nervously and sarcastically._

It'd been two weeks since the trio left Hogwarts for summer break. Two long and very dull weeks. Hermione was laying at the end of her bed reading a book. She had gotten very pale and much skinnier. Hermione hadn't seen daylight for a whole week and hadn't eaten for three days. Her parents were scared and worried about Hermione.

'_It's been two weeks. Nothing. No letters, no owls, no Daily Prophet even.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'I'm so **stupid**! Of course none of them would write. Ron hates writing letters and me lecturing him about his grammar and that stuff. Harry, well … he's living with the Dursley's, so you can't expect much from him considering how they treat him. Maybe … no, it'd be too risky. But, it couldn't hurt **that** much.'_

Hermione shot up from her bed and left her dark room. She went down stairs to get some paper.

"Hermione, please … eat something." Her mother said. From the look of her, she'd just been crying. Mrs. Granger was so scared Hermione was killing herself. Or that she was sick.

"Okay. Just, not Brussels sprouts. Okay?" she replied embracing her mom. "I'll eat." She reassured her father.

"Thank you so much Hermione." Her father whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much."

Hermione sat down to eat some microwave chicken. Although she had made it seem she didn't mind locking herself in her room, she really did mind. All she wanted was one letter from anyone. One letter, that was all. The feeling of food going down her throat made her feel much better.

After eating, Hermione decided to write outside in the front yard on the grass because she'd cooped herself up so much, she missed the feeling of light streaming down her face. She quickly went upstairs to get her ink, quill, and blanket, then went outside to write.

Setting the blanket down, she noticed some little kids playing in the street with a vibrant blue ball. Remembering when she did that before she got the letter, an owl swept down in front of her.

"Hedwig!" Hermione shouted with joy. Attached to Hedwig's foot, Hermione saw a small parcel. It was addressed to her. "Oh Harry! Finally!"

Untangling the string that attached the parcel to Hedwig, she saw it was from Sirius. Quickly, Hermione read the letter and gave a sigh of relief. The letter said:

Dear Hermione,

I know that you probably miss Harry and are a little worried about him, but don't worry. He's safe with Ron. Harry sent me a letter saying where he was going and to tell you that he was alright. I presume you know where Ron lives so I won't bother with giving you the address. Harry says: '_Sorry to scare you Hermione, because I probably did. Thank God I'm going to Ron's place. The Dursleys were being retched! Send me a letter so I know that Sirius's letter didn't get intercepted.' –Harry_. I hope you have a good summer and I will hopefully see you soon Hermione.

-Sirius Black

Putting the letter next to her, she stroked Hedwig's feathers, gave her some meat, and started to write to Harry. A shadow came in front of her and she looked up to see a monster.

"Granger?" sneered Draco.

"_Malfoy?!_" shouted Hermione. "What are _you_ doing here? Get off my property you greasy little slime ball!"

Quickly, Draco stepped back and looked at her. "You live _here_? I though your parents might be a little more rich. Though what can you expect from Muggles?" hissed Draco.

"Shut your bloody mouth up you asshole!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione, what's goi- … who's this?" her mom asked looking at Draco.

"This is Draco Malfoy." Hissed Hermione as she glared at Draco.

"I'm surprised you forgot to mention me Miss. Granger." A cold voice said that made her whole body shiver. "Lucius Malfoy, you are Miss. Granger's mother? Hmm."

"What are you two doing here?" hissed Hermione. "Y'know what, I don't care. Just leave my family alone, you got it? Good. Now GO!!!!!" screamed Hermione.

Both Malfoys now starring at her with their mouths wide open and their eyes so huge you could swear they'd pop out left. "See you later, Granger." Hissed Draco as he and his father got into their car.

"Who were" started Hermione's mom.

"It doesn't matter." Retorted Hermione. Her mom just looked at Hermione, then went back inside to the house.

**A/N: **So. What do you think? Please comment. I'll definitely be posting more stuff up. Hehe! Have a nice day.


	2. Yea, I did

**A/N: **So I hope you like this. I probably won't be posting some new things because of school. I might post up one more chapter, but after that you should expect one every week or so. I hope I'll be able to get two every week. So pray I don't get much homework.

Hermione couldn't believe it. _"What were they doing here? How did they even find out where I lived?"_ Hermione thought. Draco was the last person on Earth that Hermione had wanted to see, especially during the summer when she didn't have to worry about him and his snide comments. _"I should have punched him. I should have punched him so hard that he'd go home crying'!"_

To take her mind off of what just happened, she took out a piece of parchment and started to right to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? You can imagine how shocked I was to receive a letter from Sirius. I started to think that something bad had happened to you. You will not believe who I saw today, Draco Malfoy. I'd just read the letter from Sirius and then Draco just came up in front of me. Of course, his father also came along. If Lucius hadn't come and my mom hadn't come out to see what was going on … I would have punched Draco in the face! I swear I would have. I was so close, so close to causing him pain, but I didn't! Damn it! How's your summer going so far? Was it that bad being with the Dursleys? I've got an idea! How about you and Ron come to my place and we can go look around the city. You know, act like Muggles. And Maybe I can help you guys with your homework. Don't forget, Snape gave us a ten-scroll essay to do. It just wouldn't be me if I didn't say something like that. Have a nice day and reply quickly to my idea of you coming to see me._

_-Hermione_

Since Hermione was bored, she also wrote a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? There's not much to say because I wrote a lot of the stuff in Harry's letter so read his. But I have a feeling you would've read it anyway. Tell your parents I say hi. Oh. Don't forget about all the homework we have to do! **Grin** Hopefully I'll see you and your family soon. Also tell Ginny I say hi. Have a nice day._

_-Hermione_

Hermione enclosed the letters in a beige envelope. Sealing it with candle wax that had the imprint of a "G" on it. She addressed it to Harry and Ron and attached the mail to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig pecked Hermione for a rat, but Hermione just gave Hedwig some raw chicken. Hedwig flew off into the sky.

"Hmm. _Now_ what to do? I've already done my homework." Hermione said to herself. "Maybe I'll go down to the arcade. Nahh." Hermione went inside and brought a book and MP3 outside with her. Hoping they would keep her entertained she started to read and listen to music. Suddenly, the world started to become blurry and she started to get dizzy. Then she went black. Draco happened to walk by because he wanted to laugh at Hermione, but when he saw her sprawled out on the blanket he started to panic. He ran over to her, picked her up, and knocked on Hermione's door.

Mr. Granger answered it. "Oh my God! What happened?" Quickly he took Hermione from Draco's arms. "Come in. Please." He said while he laid Hermione down on the sofa.

"I was walking over here to talk to her and I just found her sprawled out on the floor. I think maybe the heat got to her or something like that." Draco replied as he stared at Hermione. He never noticed how beautiful Hermione looked. '_Ahh! Why am I thinking about mudblood Granger like this?! Ugh. Get out you horrible … thought!' _Draco thought to himself. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked Mr. Granger.

"I think so. I think you're right about it being the sun. Do you want some water? By the way, what's your name, son?" Mr. Granger asked.

'_Son'_ Draco thought. _'Never has my father called me son. But this man, this … Muggle calls me son.'_ "Oh! Sorry, drifted a bit. My name's Draco and I'd like a glass of water, if you don't mind." Draco said.

"Draco, nice to meet you. Lemme go get you that glass of water. Do you want ice in it?" replied Mr. Granger as he went into the kitchen.

"Uhh… yes. Ice please." Said Draco as he took a seat close to Hermione.

Mr. Granger came back with Draco's water and with an ice pack. He put the ice pack on Hermione's forehead and stroked her hair. Staring at her, Mr. Granger muttered something that was too quiet for Draco to here.

"Honey! Come down stair please!" yelled Mr. Granger.

"Coming dear!" replied Mrs. Granger.

'"_Honey" and "coming dear". Is that how normal family call each other? Is that what … father and mother should call each other? Should they be nicer to each other?' _thought Draco as Mrs. Granger walked down the stairs.

When Mrs. Granger saw Hermione she gasped. "What happened to her? Hello, who are you? Didn't you just come by?" asked Mrs. Granger as she came to comfort Hermione.

"His name is Draco honey. And did he come by earlier?" replied Mr. Granger.

"Yes. He did. Although, Hermione wasn't too happy to see him. Do you and Hermione not get along?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Oh. Uhh … yea. We don't get along to well. I'm from Hogwarts." Replied Draco as he stared at Hermione.

"_OH!_ That's how she knows you. I wonder why she was so upset. I though you were just some random boy. Thank you so much for taking Hermione to my husband." Said Mrs. Granger as she looked at Draco.

"No problem Mrs. Granger." He replied.

"Mom … is that you?" Hermione said groggily. "What happened?"

"Honey. Thank God you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked her mom.

"Good I guess." Hermione said. She looked to her left and saw Draco. "Draco? Did … you bring me in?"

"Yea." Replied Draco as he stared into Hermione's caramel eyes. "I did."

**A/N: **So, what do you think of it? I'm starting to think I'm gonna make this a DHR. Please comment and have a nice day!


	3. Fire and Floo Powder

A/N: I cannot stop writing! It's so not like me, but anyway. I am thinking about making this a DHR, but that also just might be the beginning because to tell you the truth … I'm making this up as I go. So sorry if it's a little jumbled up. It's because I don't know where I'm going with this. Hehe. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

"You did _what?!_" screamed Hermione.

'_Apparently, Hermione has her full strength back. Hmm. Didn't take her that long.'_ Thought Draco. "Yes. I did something. I picked you up and brought you to your door. Okay? Is that such a bad thing? I'm trying to be nice, okay?" replied Draco. He had started to wonder if he should've just left her out in the sun considering the fact that she seemed disgusted that he even touched her.

"But still. Your Draco Malfoy! You're not supposed to be nice!" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione, dear plea" started Mrs. Granger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" yelled Draco.

"What?" sneered Hermione.

"I SHOULDA JUST LEFT YOU OUT THERE!! I KNEW YOU WERE JUST A STUPID MUDBLOOD!!! I WANTED TO BE NICE FOR ONCE! I THOUGHT THAT WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO BE FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL WITHOUT POTTER AND WEASLY! BECAUSE THAT'S THE REASON I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! POTTER AND WEASLY WOULD KILL ME! DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I MIGHT HAVE WANTED TO BE YOU FRIEND?! I BET NOT! BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A STUCK-UP-KNOW-IT-ALL-BITCH! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, Y'KNOW?! WHY CAN'T A SLYTHERIN BE YOUR FRIEND?! WHY CAN'T A BLOODY SLYTHERIN BE A BLODDY GRYFFINDOR'S FRIEND?!" screamed Draco.

"Draco … I'm sorry. I didn't – well I mean – you never liked me. Why do you want to be _my _friend?" Hermione asked. Hermione was so scared. _'Did I hurt him that much? Could I be Draco's friend if Harry and Ron weren't here? Could I? I just thought he hated me. He always calls me a mudblood, which means he hates my guts. I never knew he felt that way.' _Hermione thought.

_SLAM!_ Draco had left. Hermione's parents were looking at her and then at the door.

"Hermione … why'd you say that?" Mr. Granger asked. His face looked so pale and he was so shocked at what his daughter had said.

"I just – he never ever was nice to me. I never knew he felt like that. I …" Hermione started to break out in tears. She hadn't meant to hurt Draco. She didn't think he wanted to be her friend. Tears streamed down her face. Hesitantly, Hermione's parents came over to comfort her. Embracing her mother, Hermione felt horrible. She felt like she had just killed Draco.

"Hermione? Hermione?!" a voice said.

"What?" Hermione said groggily as she got up. "What happened? Was Draco here? Did he scream at me? Or was I dreaming?"

"Draco was here, he screamed at you, and you passed out again." Her mother said quietly.

"What did I _do_?? I never meant to hurt him. I guess he is right. I am a bitch." Hermione muttered as she started to cry again.

"Hermione! That's not true! Maybe this'll cheer you up." Mrs. Granger said as she held out a letter addressed to Hermione. Hermione quickly snatched it from her mom's hands.

"It's from Harry and Ron!!" Hermione joyfully said. Apparently, the grief wasn't too bad. She quickly opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm doing ok. How about you self? Sorry to give you such a shock. Didn't mean to scare you. Though anyway, you saw **DRACO**?!?!?! What happened? You're right. You should have punched him! Was he harassing you? I swear, if he was, I'll kick his sorry little Slytherin ass! I like the idea of Ron and I coming by. That sounds fun. If you noticed, there's a little bag of Floo Powder. If you want us to come, please drop by. Mrs. Weasly said that there's enough for your parents to come too if they would like to. We'll talk about it at the burrow. If it's not ok, still drop bye. Ron wants to say hi and both of us would like a little help with our homework. Stop by soon._

_-Harry P._

Hermione was pleased with what Harry wrote. Looking at the bag of Floo Powder, Hermione smiled. She wondered why the envelope had been so huge. Then she started to read Ron's letter and it said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's it going? I wouldn't mind if you came by the house. I also wouldn't mind that help with the homework. Heh. Most of the stuff I want to say is written in Harry's letter, so yea. Have a nice day and please pop by sometime with your family. Oh! Mum and Dad say hi. Ginny says (these are her exact words), "Hi Hermione! Tell her if she doesn't come, I will hex her so much that she won't be able to do anything! No reading no nothing! You better come by Hermione!" Ginny was very scary, believe me. Hope to see you soon._

_-Ron W._

"Mom! We're going out!" Hermione shouted to the kitchen where her mom and dad were.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Hermione.

"We're going to go see Ron 'n Harry! Mom, dad, hurry up!" Hermione said impatiently.

"But - … okay. Honey, get a jacked for all of us please." Mrs. Granger told Mr. Granger.

"Gott'em!" he said as he handed them to Hermione and her mom. As they were putting them on, her dad asked, "So. How are we getting there?"

"Floo powder. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly sent it to me.

The two parents exchanged nervous looks. "Darling … what's Floo powder?" asked her mom.

"Just take some of Floo powder, walk into the fireplace, say 'Burrow' and drop the powder." Hermione said.

"Hermione, isn't there" started her mom.

"Just go!" yelled Hermione.

Mrs. Granger took some Floo powder, scrunched into the fireplace and said , "Burrow!" _Whoosh!_ Mrs. Granger went up into flames.

"Your turn dad." Hermione said as she looked to her very terriffied father.

Taking the Floo powder, Mr. Granger went into the fireplace and said, "Burrow" _Whoosh!_ Mr. Granger too went up into flames.

Now, it was Hermione's turn. She took the rest of the Floo powder, went into the fireplace and said, "Burrow!" The whole Granger family had gone up in flames using the Floo powder.


	4. Sirius's Letter

A/N: Yes! I'm able to post one more chapter before I have to go to school tomorrow! Again, won't be posting as often because of school and because I switch off with "A Horrible Year" and this story. Hope you like this chapter!

_Crash!_ Hermione lay on the floor as the Weasly family and her parents looked at her. "Is anyone gonna help me up?" Hermione said with a little annoyance in her voice. Immediately Harry and Ron pulled her up and she almost crashed into George. "Whoa. Everything's spinning. That fall hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Hermione said as George caught her before falling to the ground.

"Hermione? Hermione!" yelled Ron. "Give'er to me George. You're not the one who likes her!" Ron stopped dead in his tracks as everyone in the room stared at him. "You all know I like Hermione, so why does it come to a big shock to you?" asked Ron as he put Hermione on the couch.

"Well … it's just you never actually said it out loud. Y'know? You always watched her, but you never said anything about it." Said Charlie as he got an icepack and put it on Hermione's forehead.

"Lemme! Give it to me." Said Ron as he pushed Charlie away and took the icepack and started to put it on her forehead.

"Ron! Your brother is trying to help! Let him help!" Mrs. Weasly retorted. "Don't be a brat!"

"Is Hermione going to be alright?" asked her parents.

"Yea. I mean its Hermione we're talkin' about. She's always all right." Said Harry, Ron, and the twins.

"Actually … never mind." Said Mrs. Granger obviously thinking she was going to say something wrong.

"Actually what?" asked Ron and Harry.

"Actually, Hermione – for about a week … Hermione locked herself up in her room with no light. And she also hadn't eaten for about three days. She began to get very pale and skinny. We started to worry about her. Earlier today, she went outside and had a fight with Draco. Then about ten minutes later, Draco was knocking on our door holding Hermione." Said Mr. Granger.

"_WHAT?!"_ screamed everyone. "_HE DID **WHAT**?!"_

"Yes. Hermione had fainted outside and Draco came inside and helped tend for Hermione. Then when she woke up, they got into a fight again and it ended up as Draco slamming the door and Hermione passing out again." Said Mrs. Granger.

"This is **so** not Draco. If you knew Draco like we do, you'd know why we're worried. Draco is **NOT**, I repeat **NOT** the type of person who'd rescue you. Normally, Draco would hex, jinx or do something to you before "rescuing" you. If you heard all of the things Draco's done, you'd understand." Said Harry and Ron.

"Mmm…" came a groggy voice.

"Mmm?" Harry and Ron said as they exchanged a look.

"Shut up!" said Hermione weakly.

"What?" Harry asked. No one could really understand Hermione and what she was saying because she was still out of it.

"**_SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!_**" Hermione managed to scream. Everyone covered their ears because it had been extremely loud.

"Hermione, you ok?" asked Ron as he stared at her. Hermione didn't answer. "Hermione? HERMIONE!!" yelled Ron.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the bloody hell up?" Hermione replied weakly.

"Right. Sorry." Ron said as a look of embarrassment appeared on his face. "Let's go into the other room."

_Baam!_ Pigwidegon had smashed into the window. Then, the owl flew into one of the open windows and landed on Harry's lap.

"It's a letter … from Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well. Go ahead. Read it." Said Fred and George.

Harry started to read.

"_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going? I presume your friend Hermione got the letter I sent her, correct? I didn't get a letter back from either her or you so I started to worry that the Ministry had intercepted my letter. Damn! I knew I should've put my address on there. But then again, if I had and the Ministry had caught it … I wouldn't be writing to you, now would I? Please tell the Weasly family 'thank you' although hearing about them from you, Fred and George probably wanted you to read the letter out loud. Tell me if I'm wrong, but if I do remember correctly, you said that Fred and George were too curious for their own good. Tell them that curiosity will get you nowhere besides maybe jail or Azkaban. At least that's what happened to someone._

_The wizard had been put in the cell next to me and he had been curious about his friend's hearing. His friend was a Death Eater and was going to trial to be killed. So, the man disguised himself so he could watch the hearing. The only problem was that he got caught and his friend still died. Now, he's in Azkaban rotting away in a cell hating his friend. Though now, he's probably a Dementor by now considering that when I left Azkaban, the Dementors had taken an interest in sucking his soul out. So, if George and Fred can hear this, I hope you never get too curious or you could end up like that man I knew._

_Tell Hermione and Ron that I hope they're being nice to you and having a nice summer. I hope the Dursley's haven't been to mean to you Harry. Anyway, I'm starting to run out of ink and I can't go shopping so if you don't mind, there's a list enclosed in this letter, as you probably saw. It has some things I need. If you could buy them for me, I will pay you back. Send them with Hedwig please. Thank you Harry! With many wishes and also I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you during the Tri- Wizard Tournament. It's just that it was crowded with Ministry people and I couldn't risk it. Have a nice summer._

_-Sirius_

**A/N: Please comment and I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, this is a take off from the movie and not the book. I know in the book Sirius comes to see Harry, but that's because I heard it from a friend. Look for a new chapter in about a week I hope. Have a nice night!**


	5. The List and Fainting

**A/N: Okay, so I'm on my fifth chapter, yay me!!! Umm … in my second chapter I think I said that this might become a DHR, but it's not going to be like that. It's also said in my summary … or at least it should be. **_**Ponders a bit. **_**Well, it should be. Have fun reading!**

"That was a long letter." Hermione said as she stepped into the room. Hearing her voice shocked _everyone_.

Turning to look at her, Harry said, "Hermione! You scared us!"

"Bloody hell Hermione! Don't do that!" yelled Ron looking as pale as a ghost.

"Sorry." Replied Hermione as she took a seat next to Charlie. "Sirius had a lot to say, huh? Well, lets go to Diagon Alley." Everyone stared at Hermione like she was some lunatic or something. "_What?_" asked Hermione. "It's not like I just dropped down dead, now is it! I don't feel bad. Can we go to Diagon Alley? Sirius does need some stuff. Lemme see the letter." She said as she grabbed the letter and the list Sirius had sent.

"Harry, I need these things please. I will send you how ever much money it costs you. I need: ten bottles of ink, ten quills, two dragon- scale gloves, twenty feet of leather (any kind will do), two pairing knives, three knives, one sharpening stone, one cauldron, one set of glass vials, and a _lot_ of Floo powder." Hermione said as she read the list off. Harry's eyes widened as he heard the long list of thins that Sirius "needed".

"_What's he need all that for?!_" yelled Harry.

"Seriously Harry, I've no clue. Just let me finish." Replied Hermione as she looked at the list again.

"_Finish_! You haven't finished! Sirius, you're going to rob me!" Harry said as he was pulling his hair out.

"Harry, I know this is a lot of stuff and I promise I will pay you back. Give the stuff to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they'll bring me the stuff. Hopefully you're reading this out loud so tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that I would like it if they bring you along. Hermione might want to come to. I hope they take my advice and if they do, I look forward to seeing you all soon. –Sirius." Hermione finished as she got up to go get her robe.

"This is going to cost me a FORTUNE!" yelled Harry. "Lemme see the paper, I need to figure out how to get to his place." After a few minutes of looking at the list he exclaimed, "I can't read it!"

"Of _course_ you can't read it Harry. It's encoded. All you have to do is figure out how to _decode_ it." Said Hermione as she returned back into the room with their robes. "Now lets go to Diagon Alley."

"HOLD ON!!!" yelled Harry. "First, why do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know where Sirius is?"

"Well, we can't tell you that now dear, I'm sorry." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine." Hissed Harry. "It's not like anyone tells me anything, anyway. You think it's better if I'm in the dark."

"It's not like that Harry. We just can't tell you. Though we will bring you there, we promise you that." Mr. Weasley replied.

"You better!"

"I'm going to go sit down." Said Hermione as she wobbled to a chair.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm … uhh." Said Hermione as she passed out while walking to a chair.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he went over to her side.

"Are you sure Hermione's alright?" Harry asked Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Well … we don't know." Mr. Granger said looking towards Hermione. "We thought she was ok, but apparently we were wrong. Do you have idea what's wrong with her?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I've got no idea what's wrong with her." Said Harry as he picked her up to put her on the couch.

"Maybe the lack of food and water." Suggested Ginny as she went to go get another ice pack. When Ginny returned, Hermione's eyes opened.

Gasping for air, Hermione asked, "What happened? Did I pass out again?"

"Yea, you did." Replied Harry as he helped her sit up.

"Uhh. Why's this happening? I'm in perfect health!" Hermione said as she put the ice pack on her head.

"Uhh … Hermione. In case you haven't noticed, you're not in perfect health." Said Harry as he got her a blanked.

"Yea, Harry's right Hermione. You're not in perfect health." Agreed Ron.

"What d'you mean?" asked Hermione looking a little frustrated that no one believed her.

"You were just _starving _your self a little while ago. _And_ you hadn't been in contact with light for a while. It could be that you are suffering from the heat and that you're thirsty and hungry, but you just don't know it." Said Ginny as she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Hermione.

"You're right. But we need to go get the supplies for Sirius!, not worrying about me!" Hermione said.

"Uhh … Hermione. There's no 'we'" said Harry as he got up. "You're still in bad condition. If you really want to go help us get the supplies for Sirius, we'll go tomorrow when you're feeling better, okay?" Harry told Hermione as she glared at him. "Or, we can just leave you here and Ron 'n Ginny will come with me. Which idea do you like better Hermione? You coming with us tomorrow, or Ron 'n Ginny coming with me now?" asked Harry as he waited for Hermione's response.

"We'll go tomorrow." Hermione hissed as she drank the water Ginny had gotten for her.

**A/N: So I hope you're liking this so far. I'm surprised that I didn't have that much homework to do today. Hopefully, this is how it's going to be for the week and I can put some more stuff up. Please, please comment. Comments make me happy! Have a nice day!**


	6. Early Birds

**A/N:** So, I haven't updated for about … a while. Most of you I bet aren't reading this anymore so, yea. Sorry and I've got no clue where I'm going with this. :\

The next day Hermione was up at the crack of dawn ready to go to Diagon Alley. Of course, everyone else was still sleeping since it was about 6 A.M. in the morning.

Did I really wake up that early? Crap! The suns just barely creeping out from under the hills; it must be early. Hermione thought to herself as she walked outside. Mhmm. The air feels so nice and crisp since it probably rained last night.

Looking back into the house she saw that Ginny was starting to stir. Did I wake her up? Oops.

"Hermione?" Ginny said in a very groggy voice, "What are you doing up? Crap, it's early. It's 6:10 A.M.! You've gotta be mad!"

"I just want to go to Diagon Alley, that's all. It reminds me of Hogwarts." Hermione said as she gave Ginny as soft smile, "I can't help it that I like school Ginny."

"Hah! Like school! You love school!" Said Ron as Hermione and Ginny jumped.

"Ronald Weasly! You scared me half to death!" Cried Hermione as Ginny was holding on to her arm.

"God! Can't anyone get some sleep around here? For crying out loud! It's only 6:13 A.M.! Ron! Shut your trap hole!" Shouted Fred and George while everyone else were waking up glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry! I just wanted to be ready to go to Diagon Alley, that's all." Said Hermione as she looked down at her feet. "I never meant to wake any of you guys up."

"It's ok Hermione. It's just Ron we're mad at cuz' we blame everything on him." Harry said with a wink.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ron retorted as everyone started to laugh.

"What on God's green Earth is going on down there!" Shouted Mrs. Weasly.

"Sorry Mum." Ron said, "We just got into a little … argument. I guess."

"Well then argue quietly!" Mr. Weasly said as he walked half way down the stairs to stand next to Mrs. Weasly. "Some of us actually like sleeping, y'know."

"Sorry Mum, Dad." The whole Weasly lot said.

"Well, I might as well make breakfast since everyone is already wide awake, Ronald." Mrs. Weasly said as she glared at a very sleepy Ron.

"Yum." Ron started. "Food, brain power."

Everyone started to laugh about what was just said. They all helped Mrs. Weasly make breakfast and then sat down to eat as Hedwig flew in through the window and landed right in front of Harry.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as he started to stroke her beak.

"Harry, she's carrying a letter with her." Hermione stated as she untied the letter from Hedwig's foot and gave her a piece of her bacon. Harry took the letter and opened it. His eyes were huge as he read the letter out loud.

"Dear Harry Potter,

How's you summer? I suppose you're still in shock after what happened last year. I do hope you've told no one about the little, incident that happened. I suspect you would be reading this out loud and I give my regards to everyone at the Burrow. Hermione, when you get to school next year, I would like to talk to you before the ceremony." Harry stopped to look up at very dumbfounded Hermione. "Care to explain?" Harry asked as everyone looked at Hermione.

"I'm as confused as you are. I've got no idea what he might want to talk about, but whatever. What's the rest of it say?" Hermione inquired trying to change the subject.

"Harry, and the rest of you listening, it is of great importantence that you tell no one about what happened. I also caution you to use as little magic as possible since we don't want anything to happen, now would we? Nothing has happened in the Wizarding world and we are trying to inform many people about what happened. We don't want people to become scared that their world is not safe. That is all. Again, give my regards to everyone at the Burrow and tell Mrs. and Mr. Granger that nothing is wrong with Hermione. I know about her little problem. Good luck to you all and I shall see you next year.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore, A." Harry said as he finished reading the letter.

"How does he know everything that happens? It's like he's stalking us!" Ron said as everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" The whole room exploded into laughter at the site of Ron's face. "What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"N-n-nothing Ron." Ginny said, barely managing to get the words out of her mouth for she had been laughing too much.

"You guys suck" Ron said as he turned to look away at the people who were laughing at him.

"Sorry Ron. It's just you had this hilarious look on your face. How about we eat breakfast?" Hermione said as she walked over to wash her hands.

"That works for me!" Ron said as he dug into his food.

**A/N:** For anyone who is still reading this, please comment. Comments make my day.


	7. Causing Too Much Attention

**A/N:** Ok. So we're going to Diagon Alley now. Umm … I might not mention a lot of the shops and stuff because I don't most of them. Sorry, I just haven't read all the books or I forgot the shops. Really sorry again, hope you like this chapter.

"Umm … Ron?"

"What?" Ron replied with food stuffed in his mouth.

"We're not in a hurry. You don't need to eat that quickly." Hermione answered as she looked at Ron who was stuffing food into his face.

"Hmm." Was all Ron said as he grabbed some bacon.

"Hermione," started Harry, "you shouldn't be talking. You were the one who woke us up at like 6 in the morning."

Hermione started to blush. "Ok, you're right. I just want to get some fresh air after what's happened during the summer."

"Yea. So what do you think Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?" Harry replied as he continued to eat.

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with the classes I've been taking. Remember? Back in our third year when I had the Time-Turner?"

"Oh, yea. It's probably about your classes." Harry finished as he put his plate in the sink. "So, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Harry!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry. Maybe I want to go there as much as Hermione." Everyone laughed at his comment except for Hermione and Harry.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating breakfast and was getting changed to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone was really excited because they hadn't been there since the beginning of last year and they wanted to splurge.

"Mrs. Granger? Do you two want to come?" Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed at Mrs. Granger and her husband.

"Yes, we'd like to. After all, the last time we went was at the start of their second year and it would be nice to visit again." Mrs. Granger said with a pleasant smile.

"Let's hope we don't run into Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Don't say that!" Ron said. "Cuz' if you say that, he'll definitely be there."

"Whatever Ron."

"We all ready now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yea mum. We're ready." Ron said as he grabbed some Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!"

_Whoosh!_ A green flame engulfed Ron and when it burnt out, he was gone. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of them went to Diagon Alley, one by one.

* * *

They'd gotten all the things that Sirius had asked them to get and they decided to go get some ice cream at Florean Fortescues Parlour.

"I still don't get why Sirius needed _all _this stuff. And – wait! How's he going to get all that money!" Howled Harry.

"I don't know mate. Maybe he has some money in a stash or something. Y'know that might be how he got your Firebolt. Did ya think of that?" Ron replied as he started to eat his ice cream.

"You're right. Though, I still don't know how'd he get the money. Who knows?" Harry said as he shrugged it off.

"Potter, Weasley, … Granger."

"_Malfoy_?" Cried Hermione. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Her- Granger." Retorted Draco. Everyone at the Weasley's table all looked at Draco.

"Were … you just about to call her … Hermione?" Asked Ginny as Draco's father walked up behind him.

"Of course not. Why would I want to call her _that_." Replied Draco as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now, Draco, you don't need to be so harsh." Lucius said as Draco whipped around in shock to see his father standing right in front of him.

"Father-" Draco started.

"Quiet Draco. Miss. Granger, how are you? Hasn't been too long since we last saw each other, hmm?" Asked Lucius totally ignoring Draco, who was steaming with anger.

"Uhh … just fine. You?" Hermione sneered.

"Fine thank you. Hello Mr. Potter." Lucius replied and turned his attention to Harry.

"Hello."

"How's your summer?" Asked Lucius.

"Fine I g-" Harry said before he was interrupted by Lucius.

"I hope you haven't been telling lies about what happened last year? You must've just been dreaming." A sly smile appeared on Lucius' face as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"I'm not lying!" Bawled Harry as everyone at the parlour stared at him and everyone with him. "Voldemort _did _return! The Ministry of Magic is just trying to cover it up!"

"Sit down you liar!" Screamed a man from the parlour. "Why should _we _believe you over the Ministry? Hmmm?"

"Go back home Potter and stop making lies!" Another person shouted.

"C'mon. Let's go mate." Ron said as he pulled Harry. Everyone started to leave the parlour. "We don't want to make a scene. Remember what Dumbledore said?" Whispered Ron.

"Whatever." Harry sneered as he started to scowl. Ron was still pulling Harry until Harry bawled, "I CAN WALK ON MY OWN RON! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Harry left to go back to the Burrow.

Everyone looked at Ron. "What? I didn't think he was going to go." Everyone else just started to run after Harry.

As they were running, Ron noticed Draco following Hermione. _That prat! He should keep his eyes to himself!_

**A/N:** So what do you think so far? Sorry I wasn't following the books in the beginning, I just hadn't read the Order of the Phoenix yet, so yea. Sorry if you're getting a little confused. To tell you the truth, I've got no idea where I'm going with this. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	8. Going to Hermione's

When everyone got back to the Burrow, Harry was rampaging around like a wild animal. "HOW COULD THEY?! HOW CAN THEY NOT KNOW THAT VOLDEMORT IS AT LARGE?!" Bawled Harry as he kicked a chest, then grabbed his foot in pain.

"The Ministry has a lot of power, that's why. That's why they don't believe you." Hermione said as she went to get some ice for his foot.

"Well then screw the Ministry! They're all cowards, you hear me?" Harry said as he grabbed the ice from Hermione's hand and put it on his foot.

"We know, mate. Though there isn't anything we can do about it." Ron said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Well, there should be something we can do!" Harry replied as he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchange looks. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Uhh … well, there is something we're doing about it." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone directed his or her attention to her. "Though we can't talk about it here."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started to whisper to each other. "Well?!" Harry yelled. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"Not here, no. Maybe you should go back home, both of you." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned her attention towards Harry, then Hermione.

"There's _no_ way you're getting me to go back to the Dursley's place!"

"Hey! There's one thing we have to do before any of us go home, that's if we go home." Hermione stated.

"And what's that?" Harry hissed.

"We have to send the stuff to Sirius. That's what."

"Not really. Mr. Weasley and I think it'd be best if you went home for just a few days and then came back and then we'd all go together. We just need some rest." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No way I'm going back! I already told you that!"

"Wait! What about we go back to my place? Then we could go around town. Remember how I suggested that in my letter?" Hermione said as Harry brightened up.

"That sounds like fun, actually." Harry replied.

"You can come too Ron, or you can stay. It's totally up to you."

"I think I'll stay, just 'cause I'm a 'lil tired." Ron replied as he fell down onto one of the couches.

"Okay. Though first, unfortunately, I have to go back to the Dursley's, just so I can get some clothes." Harry said gloomily.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Harry gave a blank stare at Hermione. "You wouldn't want to, believe me." Harry said.

"Oh c'mon. It can't be that bad! Anyway, it'll be fun." Hermione replied as she got up.

"Well, if you insist. We'll take Floo powder, just so I can annoy them." Harry said as an evil grin appeared.

"Shall we go now and just leave Sirius' stuff with the Weasley's?" She asked as she walked over to the fireplace.

"Yea. We'll leave the stuff here, if you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered as he turned his attention to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, we don't mind at all, Harry. You two have fun now."

"Mum," started Hermione, "We'll be back soon. We'll come by Floo powder so clear the fireplace please, if you would."

"No problem sweetie." Mrs. Granger said as she hugged Hermione.

"Love you mum! Love you father!" She said as she and Harry stepped into the fireplace and was suddenly engulfed by green flames.

"I still can't get over that." Mrs. Granger said as everyone in the room started to laugh.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice shouted as Harry and Hermione landed in the Dursley's living room.

"That'd be my uncle." Harry said as he helped Hermione up.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING," Uncle Vernon started as he walked into the room with Dudley and Petunia, "Who's she?"

"Oh, her?" Harry asked as he pointed to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." Hermione said with a warm smile.

"What are you doing back here?" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"I just came by to get some clothes."

"What do you mean, boy?" Retorted Uncle Vernon.

"I mean, I'm going to go get some clothes 'cause I'm going back to Hermione's place." Suddenly, the room got very silent as the Dursley's stared at Harry, then Hermione. Harry swore he could've seen Dudley look pissed that she wasn't staying.

"You're going to stay at _her_ house?"

"Yea, she invited me over for a few days." Harry said as he started to walk to the stairs, but was blocked by Uncle Vernon. "Move please. Wait!" Harry started as Hermione looked at him curiously. "Aren't we going to go see … Snuffles?"

"Snuffles? Whose — OH! _Snuffles!_ Yea, and he'll probably want you to stay the whole time so maybe you should just pack everything." Hermione replied.

"Yea, I should." Harry said as he tried to push his way through Uncle Vernon and Dudley. "Move please." Uncle Vernon stepped aside so Harry could get through. "Thanks." Harry grumbled as Hermione followed him up to his room.

"Well, they're not too pleasant, are they?" She said as she hauled out Harry's trunk and started to fold all his clothes, then put them in the trunk.

"You really don't have to do all that, 'Mione. And yea, they're very unpleasant. 'Specially Dudley." Harry said as he started to get all of his school stuff. Suddenly, he just noticed that the Dursleys were right at his door. "Crap!" He muttered.

"What did you say, boy?" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"Nothing." Retorted Harry.

"You ungrateful little boy!" Started Vernon, but suddenly stopped when he saw Harry had his wand pointed at them.

"Harry! Put that down!' She said as she grabbed Harry's hand. "They're not worth it. If it was Malfoy, then maybe, but this is your family we're talking about."

"They're as much of family as me and Draco are buds." He said as he lowered his hand that still had Hermione's over his. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now c'mon! We want to get back so we can spend time with homework." She said.

"Good grief, woman."

"I'm only kidding. I'll help you, but we'll mainly go out around the town, okay?" She said as she put the last shirt in his trunk and started to stack his books in there neatly.

"Okay."

"Done!" Hermione said as she closed Harry's trunk. From the look on the Dursley's faces', they couldn't believe that Harry we going to stay with a girl for a while.

"Is it going to be just you and her?" Inquired Dudley.

"Not that it matters, yea. Why?" Harry asked as he picked up his trunk and handed Hermione Hedwig's cage.

"Just curious, that's all."

Harry and Hermione literally ran downstairs to the living room. Harry had taken some Floo powder from the Weasley's place so he could use it to get to Hermione's place. He took it out from his pocket as Hermione grabbed a handful of it.

"Harry, I'll go first. Just so my parents know it's me. Then follow right after me, okay?" She said as she stepped into the fireplace with Hedwig's cage.

"Okay."

"I'll see you there. Nice meeting you." She said as she turned her attention to the Dursleys, smiled, then threw her Floo powder down and was engulfed by green flames. The Dursley's were very shocked when they saw that and had backed up. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, as he too, stepped into the fireplace, threw down his Floo powder, and was engulfed by more green flames.

* * *

"Ouch! That hurt!" Harry said as he landed in the Granger's living room as he toppled onto Hermione.

"Ugh!"

"Sorry, 'Mione." Harry said as he got up off Hermione.

He looked around the room to see how pleasant it was. The living room had two couches, three padded seats, and a mirror opposite of the fireplace. To his right, white embroidered draperies hung down from the window that overlooked a very gorgeous looking lawn and houses. To his left, there was a coffee table and another window that showed another amazing lawn and a huge pool. The house looked so beautiful and they were just in the living room.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked bringing Harry back to the present.

"It's … beautiful." Harry said as he looked awestruck by everything. "It's s-so pleasant."

"It is, isn't it? Mum! Dad! We're back!"

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here." Mrs. Granger said as she scurried into the room and hugged Hermione then went to Harry, stopped, then hugged him. Harry felt so weird with having Mrs. Granger hug him, but he hugged back nonetheless. "I hope you brought swim trunks … Harry? Is that correct?"

"Yea, that is. Though I didn't bring any swim trunks. Though that's 'cause I don't own any." He said as he looked at her caramel eyes.

"O, then we'll just have to go get some, won't we?" Mrs. Granger said as Mr. Granger came in. "Dear, help me with Harry's things, won't you?"

"Oh! It's really not necessary." Harry said as he waved his hands.

"Nonsense, dear. You're going to be here for only a little bit and we want it to be memorable for you." She said as she grabbed Hedwig's cage and Mr. Granger grabbed Harry's trunk and they went upstairs.

"You're parents are so … so … so nice." Harry said as he watched in amazement. He couldn't believe how nice they were. They knew so little of him, well probably not, considering that these were Hermione's parents, they probably knew tons of things. Though, he couldn't believe it. They were so welcoming. It made him feel very warm.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. I think I'm definitely going to like it here."

"Harry! Hermione! How about we go out to the mall and get Harry some swim trunks so he can go swimming. We can also eat out." Mrs. Granger said from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, mum!" Hermione said as she grabbed Harry by the wrist and brought him to the front door where the Granger's were waiting.

"Ready, dears?" She asked.

"I'm ready." Hermione replied.

"Same here." Harry said.

"Alright. Off we go." Mr. Granger said as he opened the door and closed it to walk out to the driveway and unlock the car.

Harry got into the car and was sitting next to Hermione as he looked around.

"You _have_ been in a car, _haven't_ you?" Questioned Hermione.

"Huh? Yea, o'course. You're parents don't have to get me swim trunks, y'know?" He said as he looked at Hermione.

"They want to, though. Besides, it gets warm out and it's very refreshing to swim."

* * *

They'd just arrived back home from the mall. As they got out of the car, they heard a disturbing voice say, "_Potter_? Is that _you_?"

"Malfoy." Harry said as he turned around to see Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just taking a nice leisurely walk, that's all." Draco said as he watched Harry start to clench his fists.

"Yea, whatever."

"Oh! Hello, Draco. We just got back from shopping and Harry and Hermione were going to swim, would you like to join them?" Mrs. Granger asked as Hermione and Harry glared at Mrs. Granger.

"Uhh, can I, father?" Draco asked as he looked up to his father.

"Sure, though we'd have to go home and get your trunks. How about you stay here and I'll bring them back for you." Mr. Malfoy said as he walked off.

"Come in, dears. All of you." Mrs. Granger said as she gestured to Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

When they got in, they walked over to the living room and sat down in one of the couches. "So … uhh …" Hermione started, trying to think of something to say.

"Why are you here, Potter?" Draco hissed.

"I'm here 'cause I'm staying with Hermione for a little while." Harry retorted.

"Ah. Hoped maybe you got kicked out of your original house."

"Shut that mouth of yours, Malfoy!"

"Make me!"

"Oh! I'll—"

"SHUT UP! Both of you, just calm down." Hermione yelled. Draco and Harry looked at her awestruck. "Try not to fight, please."

"Okay, 'Mione." Harry replied.

"Fine." Hissed Draco.

"Here you go, Draco." Said Mr. Malfoy as swim trunks went flying across the room and landed in Draco's lap.

"Thanks father."

"I've made some lemonade if anyone wants it." Mrs. Granger said from the kitchen.

"Muggle parents are very interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Mr. Malfoy said as he took a seat by Draco.

"Muggle parents are _nice_, unlike some Wizarding parents we know." Harry said and looked around the room as he felt Mr. Malfoy's glares.

"I think I'm gonna get some lemonade. Harry, you want some?" Hermione asked as she got up.

"Yea, I do. Do you want me to come with you?" Harry inquired.

"Umm …" Hermione started as she walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to leave them alone in the room though. Merlin only knows _what_ _they're_ gonna do." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"How about we all go?" Asked Mr. Malfoy as he got up, followed by Draco.

"Sure, that sounds … good." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the table talking.

"Lemonade?" Mrs. Granger offered as she held up a pitcher filled with it. Harry, Hermione, and Draco took a glass and had her pour some in.

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Granger said as she put the pitcher down and now turning her attention to Mr. Malfoy, "Would you like some coffee or brandy?"

"Brandy, thank you." Mr. Malfoy said as he held out a glass that was then filled with some brandy.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs and change?" Mr. Granger asked.

"'Kay dad." Hermione replied as she went upstairs, while Harry and Draco followed.

When they got upstairs, they took a right at the first door and saw a huge room. When you entered, you saw a window that overlooked the town and light-blue draperies that hung from the top, that were very exquisitely embroidered with vines and small flowers. Also, there was a desk against the left side of the wall that had a computer and a stack of papers. If you looked to the right, you saw a closet and a queen-sized bed that had white sheet covers and laying of the bed was a book and her MP3 player. Next to the bed, was a bookcase full of books and other small trinkets.

"You've got a huge room, 'Mione." Stated Harry as he sat on her bed and looked at the book she was reading: _Inkheart_ by Cornelia Funke.

"It's not _that_ big, Potter."

"Well to me it is, so shut your mouth, Malfoy."

"Boys!" Hermione said, "Calm down and stop trying to pick fights with each other. Merlin's beard, it's as you two are little six-year-old boys and I feel like I'm your nanny or something. Grow up and stop fighting over every little thing!" Both boys looked taken aback from what she just said.

"Sorry , 'Mione." Harry said. "Where's the bathroom so I can change?"

"The next door on your right." She said as she went to the doorway and gestured to the room.

"Thanks." He said as he went into the room and locked the door.

When she came back into the room, she saw Draco looking baffled at the computer. "Do you want to know what it is, or do you just want to stare at it and poke the monitor?" She asked making Draco jump, for he hadn't noticed her presence.

"What is it?" He inquired as he poked at the monitor some more.

"It's the monitor of the computer. Er — basically, it's the computer screen." She said as she moved Draco aside so she could sit down in the chair that was in front of the desk. She wiggled the mouse around and the computer screen went from black, to a bright white with blue and black writing. She had recently been looking up some information on the Internet. Draco stared at it in amazement. "I was on the Internet looking up some things." She said as she closed that window.

"What is _that_?" Mr. Lucius said as Hermione squeaked, for she was taken by surprise.

"This?" She said as she gestured to the screen, "This is a computer monitor, or a computer screen. It's very useful when looking for information or things like that." Harry had just entered the room in nothing but red and yellow swim trunks. "Harry, do you like them?" Hermione asked as she looked up and down Harry's bare figure.

"Yea, thanks for getting them." He said as he threw his clothes on the floor by the bed. "Your turn Draco." Draco grabbed his swim trunks and left the room, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Mr. Malfoy in her room.

""Mione. When are you going to change?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Umm … now, I guess. Mr. Malfoy, will you please leave or a minute so I can change?" She asked as she looked to Mr. Malfoy.

"Very well." He said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wait? You're going to change _now_? As in like, right now? As in like, with me in the _room_, right now?"

"Yea, just turn around." She said as she reached into her closet to get her bathing suit as Harry turned around to face the wall.

About a minute later, Hermione said, "You can turn around now."

Harry turned around to see Hermione in a black, two-piece suit, which exposed most of her torso. For a moment there, Harry just stared at her and took in all of her curves. "Nice suit." He said as he kept staring.

"Thanks. Oh! I better go let Draco back in and get the towels." She said as she scurried over to the door and opened it to see Draco standing right in front of her. He too, could only stare at her and take in everything. "S'cuse me, Draco. I need to go get towels." She said as Draco moved aside. Both Harry and Draco peeked out from the doorway to watch her go down the hallway and bend down at some cabinets and grab three towels. Mr. Malfoy also, was watching her. When she came back, she looked at them and just stared for a second. "Stop staring." She said as she brought everyone back into reality. "You're making me feel uncomfortable, now." All the men diverted their eye's to look at something else.

They all walked down the stairs to meet her mother in the backyard. "Oh! That swimsuit looks absolutely _adorable_." Mrs. Granger said as she walked up to look at her daughter.

"Thanks Mum." She said as she walked over to the diving board and dived into the water. When she reached the surface she started to wade around. "Are you two going to come in? Or are you just going to stand there half- naked?" She inquired as both boys started to blush, then ran and jumped into the pool.

The cool water felt so refreshing against their skin, for it was a very hot day. Weather reports had said it was in the mid ninety's. They started to swim some laps until Hermione splashed some water on both boys.

"Are you going to be boring and just swim laps? 'Cause if you are, I swear it now, that I will jump on each one of you." She said with a smile as both boys started to splash her back. "Hey, hey, hey!" Hermione said as both boys stopped. "Two against one is _hardly_ fair."

"You're right." Mrs. Granger said as she jumped into the pool. "Three against one is fair." She said as she too started to splash Hermione, along with Harry and Draco. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Granger just watched as they drenched Hermione. Mr. Granger started to laugh when Harry and Mrs. Granger grabbed Hermione, and threw her through the air as she landed in the deeper side of the pool. Mr. Malfoy just stared at them thinking they were acting childish.

When Hermione had finally swam back over to Harry, Draco, and Mrs. Granger, out of the blue, she jumped on Harry's back. "Hah! How's that Harry!" She said as she sat on Harry's shoulders, while he tried to support her.

"'Mione!" Harry said as he started to laugh. "Get off!"

"Never!" She said as she hugged his head.

All the while, Draco was just staring menacingly at the scene that was in front of him. "I'm going home." He growled as he got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and went into the house and upstairs to change. Mr. Malfoy followed him.

"What's got his wand tied in a not?" Hermione asked as she looked down to see Harry looking up at her.

"Dunno. Maybe he wished you were on his back." He jokingly said, but he knew that that's what Draco wanted.

"Yea right. I hardly doubt it, Harry." Hermione said as she got off of his back. She looked up into the sky and it had started to get dark. "Harry, we should go in. It's starting to get dark." She said as she got out of the pool and picked up one of the towels and rapped it around her. Harry followed her as she went into the house to glimpse Draco closing the front door.

"Well, he was definitely not happy." Hermione said as she walked upstairs to her room as Harry trailed right behind her.

"Yea." He replied as he walked into her room.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, I'll be back in like five minutes. Feel free to look around the room or use the computer." She said as she went to her closet and grabbed some clothes and left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry sat down at the computer and started to look through the Internet.

He'd only been looking through it for a few minutes, before the door opened up to see Hermione in a black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. Harry stared at her as she dried her hair off.

"Do you want to take a rinse too, or do you want to do that in the morning?" She asked him as she sat down on her bed.

"I'll take it tomorrow morning." He said as he turned the chair around to face her. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Umm … well, the floor's not going to be too comfortable, you could sleep on the couch, or …" She hesitated to say the last option. "We could share my bed."

Harry's eyes widened. "Umm … would you kill me if I asked to share your bed?"

"No." She said as she started to laugh. "I won't kill you."

"Thank Merlin." He said as he acted like he was praying. "I guess I'll get changed." He said as he opened up his trunk and went into the bathroom, then came back in about a minute in shorts and a t-shirt. "We going to bed now?" He asked.

"Yea, it's almost eleven." She replied as she pointed to the clock on her computer.

"Oh! Wow, didn't know it was that late." He said as he got into her bed. "You don't feel uncomfortable about this, do you?" He asked as he got under the covers.

"Not bad enough to want to scream. Don't worry, Harry." She said as she snuggled up next to him. "G'night." She said as she closed her eyes.

"'Night, 'Mione." Harry whispered as he fell asleep.

**A/N: **Okay! This was a long chapter. Yea, I know. I made the Malfoys a bit weird. Though I was just so tempted to do it. Don't worry, this won't be a Harry/Hermione thing either. Okay, that was a lie. It might be for just a few chapter's, but then it'll be just Hermione flirting with all the guys. **Winks** Thanks for reading and comments make me want to update more!


	9. Mall and Dogs

Harry woke up from the sound of birds chirping outside Hermione's bedroom window. Harry looked around the room for a moment, then shot his head to Hermione, who was conveniently laying her head on his chest. Yesterday finally came back to him. _Right. I went back to Number Four, Privet Drive to get my stuff. Then, came here, went to the mall, came back to see Draco who was offered to swim with him and Hermione, and somehow ended up here. _Right here, with Hermione lyingon his chest. Harry took a quick look at the clock on the table next to the bed, to read '_8:43 A.M._'.

"Hermione, dear. Break— Harry!" Mrs. Granger said as she walked into Hermione's room, paused, then stared at the scene in front of her with extremely wide eyes. "Umm … I don't want to know. Harry, please tell Hermione that breakfasts ready." She finished as she hurried out of the room.

"'Mione? You awake?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Mhmm. Harry?" Hermione said groggily as she opened her eyes to stare up into Harry's eyes.

"Morning. Your mum just came in here and told me to tell you that breakfast was ready." Harry said as he saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"_She came in here_?" She asked as she quickly shot up.

"Yea. She didn't look all to pleased with what she saw."

"Well, duh! My mom wasn't expecting you to be in the same bed as me. She probably thought that you were sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. Oh, I should've thought about it a bit more before I'd offered for you to stay in my bed. I'm so dumb!"

"Don't even say that!" Harry said. "You are the brightest witch at Hogwarts! You are _anything_, _but_ stupid!"

"Thanks Harry. I'm so glad you came over." She replied as she smiled at him.

"Same here. Now, not that I don't want to continue to stay in the bed with you, I'm a kinda hungry." Harry said as he started to blush.

Hermione laughed. "Yea, lets go get some food." She said as she got out of the bed and ran downstairs, Harry right on her tail.

"Morning, dear." Mrs. Granger said as she sipped her coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Uhh … yea. Mum, what you walked in on was —"

Though her mother cut her off. "I know, Hermione. I wasn't worried that you … had slept with him. I was just a tad shocked to see your head on his chest, that's all."

"She did what?" Asked Mr. Granger as he slammed his coffee mug on the table.

"She didn't sleep with Harry, dear. They were … just sharing the same bed. That's all." She said reassuringly, but Mr. Granger didn't buy it.

"If you slept with her boy, aargh!" Mr. Granger replied as he chugged down his coffee and stormed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry mum." Hermione said as she and Harry sat down at the table, while her mom brought out a plate filled with pancakes, another with eggs, and the last plate had sausage and bacon. Harry's eyes widened. He'd never had this good of a breakfast in his life, besides the ones at the Great Hall. Harry took a little bit of everything and started to eat. Mrs. Granger also brought out a pitcher of orange juice and filled Harry and Hermione's glass with it. Harry had never been too thrilled with orange juice, but this tasted amazing. He couldn't believe he actually liked it.

"How does it taste?" Mrs. Granger asked as she sat down at the table to eat.

"It tastes awesome. It's the best breakfast I've ever had that wasn't at the Great Hall." Harry answered as he bit off part of his sausage.

"Aww. Thanks, dear. That means a lot."

"It tastes great, mum. By the way, did you have anything planned for the day?" Hermione asked as she took another pancake.

"Not really. Though I was thinking that I could drop you two off at the mall with my credit card and a note saying it was ok. How would that sound?" Mrs. Granger replied as she put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"That sounds fun. What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked as she too got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sounds … awesome." Harry said as Mrs. Granger came over and took his dishes. "Thanks."

"No problem, dear. Do any of you want to take a shower before I run the washer?" Mrs. Granger said as she loaded the dishwasher some more.

"Yea. I was going to take one." Harry said as he got up.

"Okay. Well, when you're done, please tell me so I can start up the washer."

"Okay." Harry said as he followed Hermione upstairs.

* * *

Harry had finished his shower and came back into Hermione's room to see Hermione and Draco talking. Hermione quickly turned her head to see Harry dressed with a towel dangling from his head. Hermione had to hold back a chuckle as she looked at Harry's face.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed as he took the towel off his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk. That's all." Draco said as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked over at Hermione who just shrugged. He looked to see that she was wearing a light-blue spaghetti strap tank top, short shorts, black lo-top Converse, and had a watch on her left wrist. He also noticed a faint bit of blue eye shadow and her lips were a rosy pink. She also had her hair tied up.

"Look nice." Harry said. Harry, on the other hand, didn't exactly look '_nice_'. He had on a blue t-shirt, light-blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair, was as it usually was: messy and all over the place.

"Thanks. You look good too." She lied as Draco chuckled. "How about we go downstairs. It'll feel less cramped in the living room." She finished as she got up and went downstairs, with Harry and Draco following her. Every now and then, the two boys would send glares at each other and once, Draco was glaring at Harry and ran into a wall. Harry couldn't help but howl in laughter.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco said as he rubbed his aching nose.

Harry just continued to laugh as he walked into the room and halted to a stop. He was very surprised to see Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Mrs. Granger, having a civilized conversation. Hermione too, had halted to a stop and was right next to Harry. Both of them exchanged nervous looks. Draco, not noticing that Harry had stopped, ran right into his back and sent both boys toppling onto the floor. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger had stopped talking to look at the boys as Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably as she held her stomach.

"Oww. Dammit, Malfoy! Watch where you're going!" Harry said as howled in pain because of the force which Draco came at Harry was staggeringly stronger than he had expected. "My God you way a ton!"

"Shut that mouth of yours, Potter!" Draco said as he tried to get up, but tripped on Harry's shoes. "Move your shoes, idiot!" Draco felt a pair or hands grab his arms and when he got to his feet, he turned around to see that it had been Hermione who had helped him up. She then, instantly bent down to Harry's side and started to giggle.

"You look terrible. Looks like you were just … killed." She said jokingly as Harry jumped on her. "Ahh! Get off, Harry!"

"Fine." He said as he got off her and helped her up. "And for your information, I was almost killed 'cause _Malfoy_ here" (looking at Draco) "squashed me half-to-death." Harry finished as he glared at Draco.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco retorted as he tried to think of something cunning to insult Harry with, but had nothing.

"Oh you two." Hermione said as she continued to giggle. Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were just staring at Draco and Harry.

"Well, that should've woken you two up, if you weren't already." Mrs. Granger said as she too had started to giggle.

"I think it more of killed me." Harry said as he plopped down in a chair. "Ugh. Draco, you're too heavy!"

"I am not, Potter!" Draco retorted as he sat down next his father.

"Then why do I feel like you just killed me?" Harry hissed as he caressed his aching head.

"_Because_," Hermione started, "Draco ran into you with quite some force. _That's _why you feel as if you've just been ran over by a tractor." Mr. Malfoy, Draco, and Harry just stared at Hermione blankly. "You don't know what a tractor is?" She asked as the three men shook their heads'. "Oh."

"Well, do you kids want to go to the mall? Or you could go see a movie." Mrs. Granger said as she inched away from Lucius.

"Mall." Hermione said. She was eager to be handed the credit card.

"Draco, would you like to come along too? If it's alright with your father." Mrs. Granger said as she looked towards Lucius who nodded. "You may go." Lucius said.

"Thanks, father." Draco said as he perked up. Everyone noticed Harry and Hermione exchange looks of worry.

"Is something the matter?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione squealed a little for she had not known that anyone had seen her give Harry a nervous look.

"N-nothing's wrong, mum. I was just day-dreaming." She lied as she looked out one of the windows.

"Mr. Mal—" Started Mrs. Granger.

"Please, call me Lucius." He replied in a tone that Harry and Hermione did not like.

"_Lucius_, I'm going to drop the kids off at the mall with my credit card, that is unless you want to go with them."

"I think I would like to go with them." He replied as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Okay. Well, is everyone ready to leave?" Mrs. Granger asked as she got up.

"Yea." They all said in unison as they followed Hermione's mother to the car.

"I think if Ron was here, he'd have blasted Draco's head off by now. And mine if he'd walked in on us." Harry whispered.

Hermione squeaked and everyone turned to look at flushed face. "It's not like we _slept_ together." Hermione said. After realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Never mind. It's not anything really important." Mrs. Granger said as she got into the car. Lucius and Draco were thoroughly curious about what Hermione and Harry were talking about.

* * *

"Have fun!" Mrs. Granger said as Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Lucius got out of the car. "Call me when you're ready to be picked up, okay?"

"Okay, mum." Hermione said as she waved good-bye to her mother as she drove off. "Umm … Mr. Malfoy?" She asked as she turned to look at Lucius.

"Yes?" He replied coolly.

"Why did you want to come?" She said as Harry stepped closer to her.

"I want to see how bad the Muggle world is." He said as he walked into the mall.

"Well, he's certainly a bastard." Hermione said as she, Harry and Draco followed him.

"What is a mall?" Lucius and Draco asked.

"It's umm … a place to go shopping. Kinda like Diagon Alley, in a way." Hermione said as she started to walk into '_Blue Anchor_'. "Oh! That's so cute!" Hermione said as she looked at a white shirt with an all-over-print of chicks. The men just stared at her. "What? It is cute." She said as she walked over to look at the belts.

"Okay, Hermione." Harry said as he looked over at some of the men's clothes. "Hey, check this out." Harry said as he looked at a black t-shirt that had a band on the front of them called '_Fall Out Boy_'.

"Fall Out Boy!" Hermione said as she looked at the shirt.

"Whose '_Fall Out Boy_'?" Harry asked.

"'_Fall Out Boy_' is this awesome band who wrote the song '_Thnks fr th Mmrs_'." Hermione said as she got out her MP3 player and started to listen to it. "Hey, lets go to '_Hot Topic_'. They have some pretty cool stuff." She said as she left '_Blue Anchor_' and went over to '_Hot Topic_'.

When the guys walked in, they were shocked with what they saw. It was so dark and they had red lights, instead of normal yellow lights. They looked around to see shirts with skulls on them and skulls and crossbones. '_Hermione likes these things?_'' Harry thought as he saw her pick up a shirt with little skeleton animals.

"Skelanimals!" She exclaimed. Draco, Harry, and Lucius walked over to her to see she was holding a long tank top that was black with white poke-a-dots, and had a black and white skeletal dog holding a red heart. "God, these are so cute. How much is it?" She asked herself as she looked at the price tag. "'_12.50_' American Dollars." She said as she put the shirt back on the rack and walked over to the CD's.

Harry and Draco would exchange glances as they watched Hermione look through the CD's. They couldn't believe that this was the bookworm girl they knew. It was like a whole new personality. "Ooo! Paramore!" She said as she picked up a CD that was called, '_Paramore RIOT!_'"

"Who's '_Paramore_'?" Harry asked as he took the CD and looked at it.

"Paramore is like the best band ever!" She said as she took the CD back and brought it up to the cash register and gave her, her mom's credit card.

"Thanks." The girl at the cash register said as she handed back the credit card and a black bag that said '_Hot Topic_'. "Hey, it's almost lunch, do you guys wanna get some food?" She asked as she turned to the guys.

"I'm up for food."

"Same here."

"Very well."

"Okay. Where do you guys wanna go?" She asked.

"Umm …" They all said. "How about you decided." Harry said.

"Umm … okay. How about '_Red Robin_'." She suggested as Harry and Draco nodded, as Lucius didn't make a movement.

"Okay, lets go." She said as she walked through the mall.

* * *

When they were done eating, they went over to the arcade. "Oh! Lets play DDR." She said as she walked over to the DDR part of the arcade.

"DDR?" Harry and Draco asked.

"DDR means Dance Dance Revolution." She said as she inserted some tokens into the machine. She chose her level, then her song, and everything else. In a minute, the guys saw a butterfly in a green background and arrows start to scroll up. When the arrows hit the top, Hermione pressed on a panel on the floor that had all four of the arrows.

'_Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?_

_I'm searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colors in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_'

She'd chosen the song '_Butterfly_'. The guys watched her as she hit the panel and the arrows started to disappear. When it was over, it gave her score.

"That's what's DDR is." Hermione said as she got off the panel.

"Interesting." Lucius said as the three teens turned to look at him. "And you find this amusing?"

"Uhh — yea." Hermione said as she heard her cell phone ring. "Oh, lemme get this." She said as she took her cell from her pocket and opened it. "Hello? Oh, hi! How's it been? I'm good. I'm just hanging out at the mall with some of my friends. Ha ha! Yea, how's he doing? Okay, well I have to go. I'll talk to you later though." She said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that was one of my friends. She went to school with me before Hogwarts." She said as the guys nodded. Her cell started to ring again.

"Hello? Hey mum. Oh, okay. Okay, we'll wait outside where you dropped us off." Hermione said as she closed her cell. "That was my mum. She says we need to go." She said as she left the arcade.

* * *

"Mum?" Hermione asked as they all got in the car.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Why'd you need to pick us up?" Hermione replied as her mom just smiled.

"I'm going to drop the Malfoys off at their house, then I'll tell you." Mrs. Granger said as she drove to the Malfoy's house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger." Draco said as he got out of the car.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." Mrs. Granger said as Lucius got out of the car and she drove off.

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? Oh — yes. Well, your father and I decided to get you a dog." Mrs. Granger said as Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"Really? Oh, thanks so much, mum!" Hermione squealed as she started to smile.

"Yes, your father's at a rescue animal place and were going to go meet him there and pick out your dog." Mrs. Granger said. "Here we are." She said as she pulled into a parking spot. Hermione and Harry got out of the car as they ran into the building to see Mr. Granger.

"Hermione." Mr. Granger said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, thanks so much!" She said.

"You're welcome. Now, lets go pick out your dog." Mr. Granger said as the four of them walked in a room to see tons of dogs in an enclosed space. Hermione instantly squealed as she saw all of the cute dogs. Harry looked to see all the dogs and he admitted they were cute.

"Oh." Hermione said as she picked up a small golden-ish Shiba-Inu. "I want this one." Hermione said.

"Okay. Ma'm." Mrs. Granger said as she went to go talk to the lady who was in charge. After about twenty minutes of waiting, they were leaving the building with a dog in a dog-carrier, bag of dog food, small bed, and bowls for water and food.

When they got into the car, Hermione opened up the dog-carrier and put the little dog on her lap. The Shiba-Inu was a girl and was only a few months old. The little dog instantly curled up in Hermione's lap and fell asleep as she and Harry pet the dog.

"She's so cute." Harry said.

"I know. Thanks again." Hermione said as she looked to her parents.

"You're welcome, dear. We're glad you like it." Mr. Granger said as he started to drive the car back to her place.

After a few minutes drive, they were back at the Granger's place. As they got out, they noticed people were in the house.

"Mum! There's someone in the house." Hermione exclaimed as she pointed to the window, which had shadows of humans behind it.

"Dear, stay behind me." Mr. Granger said as he started to walk to the door. "Shh." Harry and Hermione nodded as Mr. Granger opened the door.

**A/N: **Well, I left you with a little cliffy. Guess who it is. Oh, yea, I know. I put the Malfoys out of character again, I just couldn't help it. I hope you liked this chapter and please comment. Have a nice day!


End file.
